


Beautiful Present

by Inuhime



Series: Presents AU [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's light (I think), Child conceived through technology, Emily Abigail is Clark's sister (Martha didn't loose the baby), Future Fic, Happy Lex Luthor, He doesn't care, He knows it, Kryptonian baby matrix child, Lex will do anything for Clark, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Possessive clark kent, Protective Clark Kent, Seriously guys soo much fluff, Seriously he's totally whipped, The Kents are good in-laws, The kents beings decent and loving to Lex (I know shocking), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: Clark comes back home after fighting for Earth to a wonderful surprise. Lex outdid himself on this present. With a new family, and his parents there to support them how can they not live happily ever after.{{Picture art added}}





	Beautiful Present

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first or this might not make sense I think. All mistakes are mine, point them out and I might when I have time fix them. Kudos and reviews give writers life, leave me a little something and I might write again if my muse is inspired. This work was inspired by the gorgeous song from Carrie Underwood – “What I Never Knew I Always Wanted” cause it fits Lex perfectly in this AU. 
> 
> {{Note that there is a case of the first experiment mentioned in part 1 failing. I wasn't and still am not sure how the hell to tag that as it is not a miscarriage per say. But it is still emotional to everyone concerned specially Lex. Step lightly if you think that might trigger you, though I do not go into detail about it. It's more Lex's reaction to it that is talked about.}}

~^~

 

When everyone thought the world was ending, his was seemingly restarting. His husband was out there fighting another alien group that wanted to rule and invade. The Justice League was of course fighting them off successfully, the news couldn't stop talking about how 'brave' the Justice League was being in the face of it all. But it meant his husband couldn't be with him. He should have been preoccupied and worried about his husband's safety, about if the aliens were stronger. But all he could think about was that he couldn't be here to see the most extraordinary thing that had happened in their lives. Today their baby was being born... So to speak.

 

Let's start at the beginning, because this miracle hadn't been easy. Lex Luthor inventor, genius, and billionaire husband of Clark Kent aka: Superman had spent a lot of sweat, tears, and frustration trying to get this particular miracle. The AI at the fortress had been indispensable at this, Lex knew the thing only did it because it wanted the kryptonian race to continue, and after practically being ordered to never mention to 'Kal-El' the need for reproduction with a female it knew there would be no more kryptonians any other way. So Lex knew it didn't do it because it particularly wanted to be helpful to him. But he didn't care about motives, he cared about results.

 

Clark had made many a trip to drop him off at the fortress, and it said a lot that his husband trusted him enough to leave him alone in what was the last bastion for his people. Many questions were asked but Lex at that early stage hadn't had many answers. When he had first told Clark about the idea his husband had asked if it was illegal what he wanted to do. Lex answered truthfully that no one could think that anyone would invent it so technically no, there weren't any laws against it and it could be classified under the invitro science. Clark knew he was pushing it, Lex knew he was pushing it. But Clark had faith in Lex as long as Lex was always truthful; As truthful as they had agreed to be with each other so many years ago. Inevitably Clark would just give him a kiss, he'd be told he'd pick him up later and left him with the AI to do or study whatever it was he wanted to study with the kryptonian technology there.

 

The birthing matrix had finally worked though, and when he'd told Clark he'd warned him not to get his hopes up. When ever Clark asked he always responded with 'the experiment is still proceeding as expected' but he'd actually lost that first try at 30 weeks, it would have been a boy. Lex didn't know if Clark realized it, maybe he did. That night Clark had come home Lex had been drunk like he hadn't been in years, he was sitting in a fluffy chair in the den, curled up in the dark holding a half empty bottle of expensive scotch. There were numerous other bottles broken against the far wall of the study. Expensive bottles of scotch, rum, and vodka that had not been full when they were thrown. He wasn't sure what Clark thought as he came in that night and looked around. He must have added things in his head, Clark could be naive but he was far from stupid Lex knew. That night they didn't have sex; He remembered Clark just took the bottle away from his hand, he'd been angry at that he hadn't wanted to give that bottle up. But you can't fight superman, specially when you're so blasted drunk you can't even stand up under your own power and your liver is functioning only because of heightened healing gifted to you by a freak meteor shower. Clark had helped him with a hot bath and hugged him in bed until he cried himself to sleep clutching his invulnerable husband's chest like his life depended on it or perhaps it was his sanity that had. He didn't know, emotions were still not his forte; He still wished he was less dramatic sometimes. Clark didn't ask he never did, even to this day and Lex had a feeling he'd always be in a bad mood on that day.

 

But ever the scientist, Lex reset and tried again. He was very glad today that he had, because he was here holding his newborn daughter and it was the most incredible feeling in the universe. She was wrinkly, fine red fuzzy hair that Lex already felt he had to apologize to her for, still hadn't opened her eyes, wet and covered in the fluid from the matrix, crying at the top of her newborn lungs but she was beautiful. To him she was the most amazing thing he'd ever held in his life. A first in so many ways, first alien/human hybrid, first child made from two men, first Luthor to be conceived in love, first baby on Earth to be made fully outside of a human body.  


Suddenly as he held her everything he'd read about how your life changes, how everything is different when you're holding your child made sense. He'd read about how people felt that the second they'd held their child for the first time they realized nothing would ever be about 'just me' again. He felt that now, in this moment he knew he'd break the world for her. He'd kill, he'd destroy if he had to keep her safe. Nothing would ever harm her, his most beautiful creation. She was perfection incarnate and woe is be to anyone that dared call her evil because she was part Luthor. They would see what evil really was, and he doubted even Clark would be able to stop him then.

 

Before even opening the matrix every test imaginable had been run, he'd been there, he'd run most of them himself. Cutting the cord and bringing her out had been the scariest thing Lex had ever done in his life. He was very sure he would have preferred running into his zombie father in a dark alley than have that fear again, holding her he had to wonder how his father couldn't feel this for him. Clark had once told him not to think about it, that his father's inability to love him said more about Lionel than him. So he tried not too. As he held her squirming to his naked chest because he'd read somewhere that was best, and she did eventually stop crying. Then he realized now it was his turn again to cry; Cry and wish his husband was here to see this.

 

“Your papa can't be here, he's off saving the world. But he'll love you so much.” Lex said kissing the top of his daughter's head before he dried, cleaned, and dressed her. Proceeded to wrap her in a blanket and headed home with his new daughter after successfully giving the newborn her first meal which had been as nerve wrecking as making her. He had already sent his people to prepare the nursery. It was outfitted with everything he'd need to keep his daughter healthy and safe. He'd made sure of that. Everything would be perfect. Pulling out his phone as he finished securing her into the baby carrier in the limo he smiled as he watched her sleep.

 

“Martha... No everything's fine. I have...different news...” Lex said with a happy smile as the limo drove off one of his thoughts being that his child would have a better life than he did; She would be loved. If you'd been in the Kent Farm you would have seen Martha Kent scream out of happiness into the phone as she listened to the news given to her by her son-in-law before calling excitedly for her husband who rushed over hearing his wife scream.

 

~^~

 

Her tentative name is Roxana Kent Luthor, and she's a whole five days old. Her papa finally finished saving the world and came home. He doesn't know about her yet. Late into the night he came into the penthouse thinking his husband would be asleep. Instead he noted the light on in a seldom used guest room next to their master. Another guest room next to that was occupied with his parents which wasn't unusual but it was rare enough to raise an eyebrow. His mother visited often, but it was rare for his father to leave the farm even with all the extra help they helped pay for because his father's health didn't warrant him working the farm alone anymore. So he wondered what was big enough to merit both of his parents being here. From the looks of the clothes in the closet he'd been here a couple of days already and planned on being more time.

 

When he stopped at the door what he saw took his breath away. He recognized the kryptonian style crib from historical records in the fortress. The whole room had been repainted in a mural of a farm that looked suspiciously like his family's. The ceiling had the universe painted on it and he noticed a twinkling light where krypton was supposed to be. Carrie Underwood played softly in the background, and in the center of the room Lex was swaying to the song and humming while holding a whimpering baby. From the pink the baby was a girl.

 

Never was the kind to think about dressing in white  
Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life  
Thought I was happy on my own  
'Til you came and proved me wrong

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never pictured myself singing lullabies  
Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night  
In the quiet, in the dark  
You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes  
What a sweet surprise

 

“Lex....” Was the only thing that Clark could say as he took a few steps into the room still wearing the Superman suit and not carrying at all. He wasn't sure what he should be thinking, what he should be hoping. But his husband, his beautiful, perfect husband turned and he saw her. Small and looking for all the world like the most fragile little doll. Light, fuzz of red hair that he imagined was very much like what Lex had way back when. A quick x-ray showed not all organs were where humans had them, and bones much too dense to be normal for humans. That along with a skin cell structure only seen in kryptonians only left one explanation.

 

“Lex...? What...?” He tried to ask coming over slowly. It felt like it took forever to reach his husband who was smiling to him, Clark noticed his eyes were watery but it wasn't sad tears he could tell.

 

“You're late..” Lex said trying out a little joke, and a smile. He gently handed the baby over to him and Clark stood there in the middle of the room, Carrie Underwood still playing. He felt frozen in this moment as he looked down into his arms suddenly scared he'd drop her, or hurt her, squeeze to hard... anything at all to make this little being cry or seize to exist. The words filtered into his mind and he looked in surprise at his husband, where before he hadn't thought he could love him anymore than he did already now he knew he'd been so wrong. This moment right here, he loved this man more than the universe. This man was his soul, and he'd just given him his heart.

 

And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love

Life has a way of showing you just what you need  
And who you were made to be, yeah

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up with your love  
Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never was the kind to think about dressing in white  
I never pictured myself singing lullabies

 

“I was thinking Roxana, but if you don't like it we can think of something else.” Lex said standing close, running a gentle hand over the baby's head and then looking up to him. “Your parents and your sister have been here all week. I called them as soon as I brought her home. It's been quite the surprise for them.” He said with a smile and still watery bright eyes.

 

“The.... experiments?” Clark finally asked looking to Lex with all the love he felt shining in his eyes. “I thought...” He didn't finish his thought, just looked down to his daughter. “We've got a daughter?” He said getting a goofy, shocked smile now. “You... made us a daughter?” He asked looking to Lex again who just smiled to him. Clark shook his head, trying to shake the shock away. She opened her eyes to him and he suddenly had to sit. He didn't even register Lex leading him to the new soft padded rocker in the room.

 

“Roxana? The love of Alexander's life huh...” Clark said when his brain finally got going again.

 

“It means 'little star', in some translations it means 'dawn' or 'bright'. I thought it was appropriate.” Lex said standing next to Clark, still giving him that smile. The one that was almost shy, like waiting for approval, waiting to hear he'd done right. It made Clark's heart beat harder in his chest, it made him pull Lex down and give him a loving, still passionate kiss.

 

“She's perfect.” Clark said after the kiss, pressing his forehead gently to Lex's. “I want to ask but I'm afraid too.”

 

“I took more precautions, ran the possible dna sequences through the AI and he told me which were viable and likely to make it to full term and a 'healthy offspring'. Then watched like a hawk, pretty sure I freaked out my scientists a few times and I am sorry I probably haven't been here as much as I should have been.” Lex said but just got another kiss in response.  
  
“I knew you were doing something important; I just really didn't dare hope.” Clark said kissing him again. “She's perfect.”

 

“Our perfect little alien/human hybrid.” Lex said giving him a little grin this time, earning a laugh from his husband. “She already broke a crib. We had her in the sun yesterday, she responded very well. Loves it just like her papa. When we brought her in she was kicking in the crib and dented the side so much I had to order a new one.” Lex said with a chuckle as he rubbed his daughter's tummy. Clark laughed at that looking down to her.

 

“Mom and dad did always tell me I was very interesting to raise.” Clark said with another laugh. Lex just shook his head and grinned.

 

“... And I fully understand why they raised you in a farm.” Lex answered and Clark laughed again.

 

“They've really been here all week?” Clark finally asked, curiously again because his father rarely left the farm. But looking down at her Clark could understand, this right here was more important than the farm.

 

“Your mom said she wouldn't hear of me here alone with her newborn granddaughter when you were off doing who knew what. So I sent the helicopter and they came over, and trust me I am very grateful because I have no idea what I would have done without them here. I knew how to make her but not how to take care of her. I am man enough to admit when she cried the first time I freaked out. But your mother came right over, changed her, burped her, and handed her back to me. Told me next time it was my turn.” Lex said with a bright smile. “I hope you remember how you took care of your sister because next time it's yours. I haven't had a full night's sleep since she got here. But since I'm a good husband I'll let you sleep tonight.. You did save the world.” Lex said and kissed his husband with that grin again.

 

“Soo... is this like when women give birth? Is sex off the table for 4 weeks?” Clark asked earning another grin.

 

“Why wanna try for another already?” Lex asked rubbing his husband's neck with a teasing tone to his voice.

 

“Sweetheart the only reason you're not legs up right now is this little shock in my arms.” Clark said truthfully, chuckling when he saw Lex blush. He leaned up again and gave his husband another kiss. They were getting slightly more passionate each time, and he couldn't help it. He certainly wasn't going to even try. He'd been without this man for a week and by the end of it everyone had known he was more than stressed. When it was all over Batman had practically ordered him to forget clean up and just go home.  
  
“Love you. So proud of you, sweetheart. You've made me the happiest guy on earth.” He said after the kiss and earned himself another rare blush from Lex. They stayed in silence just being with each other and their baby girl until he heard his mother coming over.

 

“Clark! Honey you're home. We've been so worried.” Martha said with a relieved smile coming into the nursery. She came over and carefully hugged her son, giving him a kiss. “Look at you, you haven't even changed.” She said with another bright smile. “Quite the surprise isn't it. You should have seen your father's face. I think Lex recorded it. At first when Lex called and told us if we wanted to meet our new granddaughter I thought well they adopted, but then Lex explained everything. She proved it yesterday, and I still can't believe it.” She said with a giggle. Clark grinned wide at that, looking proud as he looked down to his baby girl who was now wide awake and looking up at him like she was studying him.

 

“I'm your papa.” Clark said and the newborn baby girl kept starring up at him with a look that would almost make you think she understood. “I'm sorry I wasn't here for your arrival, but I'm very happy you're here.” Clark added and gave her a kiss to her forehead. “You behave for grandma.” He said handing her gently over to his mom. “Mom could you and dad look after her tonight. Tomorrow you'd probably have to use kryptonite to get her away from me. But tonight I just need a night with Lex.”

 

“Of course I can sweety. That's what grandmas are for. We've been trying to get this one over here to go to sleep, he's been practically glued to her the entire time. Just refuses to sleep properly.” Martha said talking about Lex as she cuddled her granddaughter to her with a bright smile. “Now you two go on and don't worry about a thing, we'll be fine. Sleep in tomorrow.” She said giving them a knowing wink. “We'll have a huge celebration breakfast when you get up.”

 

“Thanks mom. Good night.” Clark said and Jonathan watched his son leading Lex off towards their bedroom suite and chuckled slightly shaking his head as he came into the nursery. “Think we'll see them before noon tomorrow?” He asked with a chuckle coming over and wrapping his arms around his wife gently as he looked down over her shoulder to the baby girl.

 

“Ohh, our son yes. Lex might take longer.” Martha said with another giggle of her own. “I almost feel for him poor thing. It can't be easy to keep up with our son.” She said and Jonathan chuckled again.

 

“He knew what he was getting into when he said 'I do' Martha.” He said and they both chuckled, shook their heads again and smiled.

 

~*~

 

Clark practically pushed Lex into their suite. Before Lex knew what was happening he was pushed against a wall, every bit of his clothes was ripped off him like they were made of paper. He felt heated lips and shark teeth against his neck, he was practically getting attacked and he had barely noticed when his legs were wrapped around his husband's waist.

 

“Clark...” Lex said with a groan, biting his bottom lip to keep from giving off louder noises. “I haven't showered... Neither have you... I'd... like..” He tried to speak more but his hands found his husband's dark tresses and grabbed tight as said husband pulled him up into the air and held him there without any issue. Lex felt his cock suddenly engulfed by the heated, wet cavern that was his Clark's gorgeously fuckable mouth.  


“God...” He knew he wasn't going to last long, the short duration was going to be pathetic. Already he could feel his balls tightening. He was shaking slightly trying to make it last longer but it was impossible. It had been a week, and even before that he'd been busy. Now those cock sucker lips were wrapped around him, making him feel so much. Being held up in the air, only Clark holding him up. His legs now resting on the man's shoulders making him realize how much he had to trust this man to be coming so easily. He heard himself crying out Clark's name as he wrapped himself around the man and just tried to hold on.

 

Next moment he was being placed on the seat in the bathroom as Clark filled the tub. His head was still a jumble and he was trying to get a grip on what had just happened. “Clark...” He said watching the man fiddle with the tub, when it was filled to the temp Lex preferred Clark came over without saying a word and once again he was man handled. Soon he was getting slowly and gently placed into the hot water. He had to give his husband a bright smile. “Are you going to let me walk or move on my own? Or sleep at all tonight?” He asked curiously from the water as he relaxed into it's heat and watched his gorgeous husband take off that suit of his. He was being given a show for sure and he was loving every second. Clark got into these moods often enough when he was gone for a long while. He'd come back and Lex would be treated like both a precious breakable thing and a husband he could just make love too all night long. It was a good thing they both knew each other's kinks and objections very well, because Lex could admit he did knock out from time to time during times like these.

 

“Maybe... Mom did say you hadn't slept well. So maybe my genius plan is to exhaust you so you sleep in tomorrow.” Clark said stalking over to the tub, he got in until he was hovering over Lex practically attacking his mouth with kisses that meandered down his neck to his chest. Warm strong hands roamed his husband's milky soft silk skin, feeling every inch like it was the first time. Lex could only lay there in the water, just feeling his blood start to heat up again. Those strong hands teased their way down his chest to his stomach, going finally to his thighs where they stopped to massage and spread his legs wide.  
  
“You're going to be tight again, you're going to be empty. I hate it when that happens, it's like you're not mine anymore.” Clark added as he pouted slightly at that thought.

 

“Always yours and you've never had any issue exhausting me.” Lex groaned out as he felt him position himself between his now open legs, and he thanked every god up there that he'd thought about putting in a double wide tub. The memory of Clark when he had asked if they actually really needed such an extravagance would have made him laugh if Clark hadn't chosen that moment to start penetrating him with a lubed finger that instead just made him moan out and arch his back. Because of course it wasn't lost on either of them that long absences of sex made Lex's ass tight as a virgin's again. His healing's fault, and while Lex wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not it did make their sex life interesting. Lex hadn't even realized when Clark had grabbed the water-proof stuff.

 

“Always?” Clark asked as he inserted another finger and watched his gorgeous husband arch up again and moan, his legs trying to close around him. He scissored the two fingers inside stretching him more and Lex whimpered out again, hands seeking the edges of the tub for something to hold on too. Clark went a bit deeper and hit that little nub inside his husband that made him whimper out louder.

 

“Always! Always yours! You're the only one that gets to touch me like this.” Lex whimpered out feeling those thick fingers inside him, preparing him for something he knew from experience was much much bigger. “Clark please!” He said practically begging. Oh he knew it would hurt, but after that it would feel like heaven, like paradise opened up. He couldn't wait, he needed his husband in him now.

 

“Please what sweetheart? I don't think you're open enough.” Clark said grinning slightly down to Lex.

 

“Please... just … inside... please... fill me.” Lex said eyes locked on him. Clark's turn to groan as he heard those words and positioned himself cause he couldn't help it. Couldn't stop himself if Lex begged so pretty.

 

As the massive cock invaded him fully, he whimpered and groaned biting his lip as he rode the initial pain of the stretching and penetration with another groan. Back arching off the tub again before those lips leaned down and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, wracking his nails carefully for his own sake across his husband's invulnerable back as he felt inch after incredible inch enter him until he felt so full he couldn't think or feel anything else. A week felt like an eternity and right now he didn't know how he'd lived so long without this. He could feel every vein, every push, every slow nudge against his prostate that made him whine and tighten his hold on Clark.

 

“You feel soo good around me sweetheart; So tight.” Clark groaned out as he stayed still giving his husband's body time to adjust before he started thrusting. Giving small thrusts at first, only enough to tease, only enough to barely feel him shake around him. Lex was used to more though, and tight or not soon he was begging for harder, faster and Clark was giving it. He was there on his knees in the tub, Lex's legs around him as he just pistoned in and out of that perfect hole and it wasn't even ten minutes later that Lex was arching his back off the tub again, holding on to the edges for dear life as he orgasmed stronger than before and Clark bit his lip at the incredible tightening around his cock. The water swishing around them made short work of Lex's mess, something Clark wasn't sure he was thankful for.

 

Lex wasn't even fully back from the edge yet when he felt himself being moved, being picked up and dried off even while he was still impaled on that massive cock that was still hard as ever. “Clark..” He said with a groan as the movement made the cock in his ass rub against his prostate again. The position made his over sensitive cock ache as it was squeezed between their stomachs, it felt like the most pleasurable torture the entire time Clark dried them both. He soon felt their bed under him, his body was warm, sated, tired he felt like he could sleep right now and be happy. But his husband he knew had other ideas. “Clark...” He whimpered out as the cock slipped out and he was carefully flipped over. He grasped the pillow even as the realization hit him of what position his Clark wanted this time.

 

Ass up, he was being lifted to his knees. His whole front half flopped down into pillows as his ass stayed up in the air and he was penetrated again. This time without much care, this time it was harsh, hard, and fast and he could only groan, and whimper wrapping his arms around a pillow hugging it for dear life as Clark just went to town on his ass. He could feel every vein again, he could feel the thrust as his node was hit, rubbed, and assaulted with every in and out. So huge he could swear he felt it in his stomach; And he screamed out Clark's name again unable to even control his shaking as another orgasm hit him. It was too quick, too soon. His whole body was oversensitive, like an exposed nerve and Clark wasn't stopping. He never stopped, he knew his husband's limits. Knew he hadn't reached them yet. Knew Lex could take more.  
  
Lex felt him lean down over him, chest to back. Then he felt it, it made him instinctively scramble but was stopped by his husband's strong hold that wouldn't let him move an inch. He was caged by that powerful alien body and soon a hand was over his oversensitive cock. Lex practically screamed as that hand started to tighten and wrap around the head of his cock; Started to tug on it until he felt it harden again. The hold on his body wouldn't let him move, didn't let him do anything other than take the continuous pounding into his ass, and the tight tugging on his cock that from time to time moved on to a massaging of his balls that made him see stars.

 

“Clark.... Clark... please....” Lex whimpered out not even sure if he was actually understandable or if he was just a whimpering mess. Clark pulling them both up so they were standing on their knees on the bed. Lex leaned his head back into Clark's shoulder, his hips moving on their own. When he pulled away from the cock in his ass, he'd push into the awaiting hand. But getting away from the hand meant more of that cock again in his ass until Clark was balls deep and Lex was giving little breathless screams because only Clark could make him feel like this, could make him feel like he was fucking and getting fucked at the same time. It went on until Lex didn't think he had a mind left, all he could feel was the pleasure, the slight pain and soreness. His throat felt rough from screaming and Clark seemed to be taking forever to come. Until he felt that cock get even bigger, hands left his cock to wrap themselves around his hips and pull him flush against his husband. He whimpered, his hands going to hold his husband's hands as he loudly screamed out Clark's name again as he felt the heat start to fill him. Lips around his neck lightly biting made him orgasm one more time before he felt his body go limp and his mind go blank. He didn't even know what time it was, frankly he didn't care.

 

Clark carefully laid Lex down into the bed and smirked to himself spooning around his husband, keeping his cock inside, still deep, still in orgasm. It felt too good to pull out. He groaned a bit again and pulled Lex closer to him whispering a 'mine' into his lover's ear as he kept filling him.

 

~*~

 

He wasn't sure what woke him at first, he could feel the heat of the sun on him so his groggy half asleep mind told him into was at least morning. The baby monitor had sounds of his father-in-law humming; And then his body shivered and a whimper slipped out of him he hadn't even realized he was building up too. He was face down into the pillows, his legs wide apart and he felt his butt cheeks opened. He could feel the mess of sperm, lube, and saliva in his ass also running slightly down, making him twitch a bit as he felt it run down his balls. It made him groan a little as he realized Clark must have been at it for a bit already if he was in this state.  
  
Another whimper as his cock was hard as rock and being tugged at again as it rubbed against the silk sheets under him. A tongue was maliciously licking at his balls, then moving up until he was deep into his well used ass and Lex couldn't control the loud groan that escaped. Nails buried themselves into his pillow as he felt the cool of more lube being added before the tongue was back.  
  
“Clark....” He whimpered out as two strong hands moved to keep his hips in one place leaving his cock alone, making him feel abandoned for a second as he was pushed fully flush against the mattress before that massive cock he knew so well buried itself into his ass again and he felt the warm chest against his back.

 

“Morning sweetheart. I was wondering if you'd wake up.” Clark said with a tone that made Lex know he was very happy and proud of himself this morning. But all Lex could do was a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a groan as that cock nudged and rubbed against his prostrate; And that made his cock twitch helplessly into the silk covered mattress.

 

“My sex addict woke up happy I see.” Lex managed to moan out, his every nerve just alight as he felt the thrusting get harder, and faster. He would be thrust right back if he could, this was a hell of a way to get woken up. He and Clark didn't have the time to do it very often, but it was one of those well talked about kinks because the last thing his husband wanted to do was harm him. Lex of course found all this amazing, and his body agreed. There was nothing like feeling your husband against you starting to fuck you when you woke up, specially if your husband is Clark Kent.

 

“Very.” Clark grinned out holding Lex's hips perfectly still so he could just pound into his husband. “I'd say I'm more of a Lex addict.” He added and Lex could only moan, and give a little breathless chuckle as the pistoning cock went a little faster, a little harder and it felt like that little button inside him was getting mercilessly hammered again. The power in those thrusts would scare some people, but to Lex it was better than the best drug. He couldn't help minutes later an orgasm hit him hard and he tightened against the cock inside him causing Clark to moan out and get bigger before he filled him again. Lex felt the new wave of alien hot sperm flow into him making him whimper louder again. He whimpered again a few minutes later as he laid there completely sexed out and felt Clark pull out, and move besides him to sit up in bed. Lex watched him, didn't even bother to try to move to follow him to the bathroom. Who was he going to kid, if he tried to get up right now he'd flop on his butt or face into the carpet.

 

So no.. No moving for Lex. Nope, he'd just laid here in a mess on their bed, to tired to even try to move away from said mess. The sheets would have to be thrown out. It was a good thing the maids knew to keep buying new ones, maybe he should buy stock in the company or something to at least try and get some of the money he spent back. As he started falling back asleep he heard the shower going. The last thing he paid attention too was his husband humming the song he had on last night when he'd come home, the thought made him fall asleep with a smile.

 

~*~

 

30 minutes later when Clark came out of the shower clean, dry and with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on he smiled seeing his gorgeously sexed out hubby asleep again. Ever so gently he picked the man up and managed with a lot of acquired skill to change the sheets and clean him enough so he'd be comfortable. After laying him back down and covering him he gave him a kiss before leaving the room. He heard his parents and sister in the kitchen so he made his way over. The second he was there he saw her and made his way over like he was being pulled.

 

“Good morning.” He said with a big happy grin. “There's my little star.” He said taking his newborn daughter out of his father's hands, cuddling her into his chest he sat down at the breakfast bar to just marvel at how perfect she was after he adjusted her so she was laying across his arm cuddled to his body. She was wide awake, those bright newborn blue eyes starring up at him again like she had last night. Clark couldn't help himself as he made faces to her and from time to time lifted her so he could kiss her, whispering to her how perfect she was.

 

“Good morning son. Lex not joining us yet?” Jonathan asked as Martha put a cup of coffee in front of her son with a smile.

 

“I left him sleeping. He should rest.” Clark said picking up the coffee with one hand and drinking as he rolled his eyes a little at the sly look his parents were giving each other; Which he'd totally leave alone cause his sister was near by. “Did she behave alright? She can't be sleeping through the night yet... right?”

 

“She's not, she wakes up 3 times a night demanding her milk. Lex told us the formula is specially made for her. Everything of hers is in that cabinet in case you have to go looking for it. She takes to it very well, drinks almost a full bottle, so we know she's going to have your appetite.” Martha said drinking her own cup of coffee from her own seat.

 

“I'd be worried if she had Lex's appetite. He eats like a mouse, about the only thing he'll actually eat with actual hunger are your pies mom. Has he been eating this week? I feel like he's thinner this morning.” Clark said sounding slightly worried about his husband, but to his parents this was a normal occurrence their son was always worried about Lex.

 

“We managed to get him to eat regular meals. But he did look thinner at the start of the week.” Martha admitted.

 

“Probably all the stress. Making her couldn't have been easy. I mean I don't understand all the science behind her but he said it has a lot of kryptonian technology behind it. That can not be easy to understand.” Jonathan said as he started to read the paper. “I suppose it's too soon to ask if you're all going to do it again?”

 

Clark only laughed. “I don't know dad. I don't know if Lex even wants to attempt it again. We'll see I guess. I'm not going to push him on it. If another comes along I'll be as happily surprised as I am this time with Roxanne.” He said. The week after that 'dark day' had been spent at the farm, and while his parents had only been told 'an experiment had failed' they had understood enough from Lex's behavior of mourning that it must have been something important. He knew his parents well enough to know the second they'd seen his daughter they would have thought back to that week and understood. Lex was already a person that didn't take failure well, add the type of experiment it had been and Clark wasn't sure he wanted to put him through that again.

 

“Did she really come out of a machine? Lex said he took his dna and yours mixed it up and put it in a machine.” Emily said sounding amazed. Clark smiled softly looking at his sister, sometimes when she'd greet Lex with 'big brother' and Lex would melt. It made Clark smile every time; Specially when he thought about the fact that she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Lex. Lex who back then instead of getting married had come to the farm with his parents when he hadn't come to his wedding that day and stopped his mother from going into the cellar. Clark was sure it would have been horrible if she'd been in the cellar. He preferred not to think about it. He'd been an idiot back then, too young to realize he'd been upset at the idea of Lex getting married at all.

 

“ I haven't asked him how he did it yet. But from what little he's explained to me that is the general idea.” Clark said with a grin.

 

“Soo two men can have a baby now? Cool! Is everyone gonna make a big deal out of this..? Cause it seems like adults make a big deal out of stuff easily.” Emily said rolling her eyes slightly. Clark laughed again and he saw his parents looking at each other with a look off 'I don't know where she gets it from'.

 

“Probably. But Lex's people will handle the media I'm sure.” Clark said as he took the bottle he was handed and started feeding his daughter for the first time. She took to it just like his mom said, drinking the milk down in big gulps. Clark stood holding her and went over to a sunny window seat to sit down, she seemed to shine in the sun and he wondered if that's what Lex meant when he said the sun loved him. It seemed to love their daughter too.

 

~*~

 

By the time Lex woke up it was nearly 1pm, the idea of sleeping that late into the day made him groan as he sat up and then winced at the feel of his ass. He got up anyways and went over spending another 40 minutes under a hot shower to loosen tensed muscles and give him relief. He cleaned himself off thoroughly, or as thoroughly as he could given the fact that if he cleaned himself too well his husband would feel the need to repeat last night all over again.

 

When he came out dressed in only sweatpants and a tank top of Clark's and went in search of his family; And yes they were the only ones that ever saw him in this state of dress. He found them all still congregating in the kitchen watching the recordings of the week Clark had missed. Currently Jonathan was in shock while Martha looked to the 1 day old Roxane in pure shock as well though she was threatening to cry too. The Lex in the video gently passed the newborn to her grandma and tried to explain to his shocked in-laws the science behind her.

 

“Hey sweetheart. Good morning.” Clark said with a bright grin as Lex came over and they kissed. “I wish I could have been there.” He said sadly looking up to Lex who shook his head, giving him a smile.

 

“We'd probably be alien slaves right now if you hadn't been up there. I will always understand your 'duties' Clark.” Lex said leaning down and kissing him. “I'll never be angry at you for that. It's why I recorded it. I didn't want you to miss it.” He said. “There's video of me taking her out of the matrix too, but I didn't want that on the family servers. I can show those to you when ever we go to the lab.”

 

Clark chuckled and nodded. “Thanks sweetheart. I don't know how I'd live without you.” He said as Lex leaned down again with another smile and kissed him before their daughter whimpered between them. Lex smiled brightly and moved to take her from Clark's arms but the alien chuckled and moved away her away watching Lex pout with another chuckle.

 

“Nuh huh... You go eat.” Clark said with a laugh. “Go on.. No baby until you eat a full meal. None of those little mouse servings you give yourself either.” He said with a grin. “Go.”

 

It was Lex's turn to look shocked. Jonathan half laughed relaxing from his seat near Clark still reading the newspaper. Lex knew he read it slower these days, these days the family time was more important than the actual reading.

 

“Better just do it, they're not going to stop. They've been planning your breakfast since Clark woke up.” Jonathan said with more laughter, as Martha put a plate full of food that consisted of all of Lex's favorite breakfast foods at the breakfast bar and a cup of coffee. Lex knew when he was beat and went over sitting down expertly keeping the wince from his face as he did so. Emily was relaxing into another of the fluffy loungers in the kitchen/dinning area just glued to her phone like any modern teen. She wasn't paying attention, but he knew his in-laws knew enough of their love life to figure out who 'took' whom. Lex wasn't going to make it even more obvious to them by making faces when he sat down.

 

“Was she okay during the night?” Lex asked as he dug into the pancakes first. Of course he was starving, who wouldn't be. But like any new parents he would have not eaten if it meant holding his daughter more.

 

“She woke up three times like clock work, ate, got burped, changed and then fell right back to sleep even before I finished changing her.” Martha said with a smile. “She's a very good baby.”

 

“So far.” Lex said with a chuckle as he ate and Martha giggled.

 

“Just wait till teething time.” Martha added knowingly.

 

“So is the 'how' a scientific secret? Cause I kinda feel the need to understand the how of her.” Jonathan asked looking over to Lex who chuckled.

 

“Donor egg was received, the dna of it was removed and mine was added. After making sure the egg was viable Clark's sperm was placed in the petri dish with it and then we waited. A few days later when we saw there was cell separation it was all placed into the matrix.” Lex explained as he ate. He missed the way everyone raised an eyebrow.

 

“Soo.. wait... You're.. If we check her dna your dna would be the maternal dna?” Clark asked curiously because his mind helpfully replayed that moment after he'd told Lex his secret, he'd been so scared he'd begged Lex not to hate him. Lex had just told him 'I'd do anything for you Clark. Never doubt that, I could never hate you' and then hugged him. Now Clark was seeing how deep that really went.

 

“Yeah.” Lex said finally looking around to the family's faces. He chuckled at their looks not really understanding what it was about cause even after all this time sometimes he still didn't get the 'family workings' of it all. His father would have hated what he'd done and called him pathetic for putting himself in the 'female role'. He would have told him 'you're my son Lex why can't you ever act like it?' and the whole scientific breakthrough would have lost it's entire meaning for him.

 

“I already had Clark's sperm ready and viable. Every time I tried to do anything at all to them it wouldn't work. It was scientifically easier to remodulate my dna than it was to try and figure out how to do it to Clark's.” He added looking to their faces and blushing a little bit, because looking at them he didn't see pity, or disgust, or hatred. He didn't see any of them thinking there was anything wrong with him. All he saw from them was love, and part of him still didn't know how to handle it so he just ate and blushed a little more.

 

Clark nodded and gave his husband a smile. He'd have to do something spectacular for him after this. Maybe a huge diamond? What present did you give the man who'd given you so much? Flowers seemed basic after your husband gives you a kid.

 

“Well she's here, and she's perfect.” Clark said with a grin. His mother had that look like she wanted to hug Lex forever, and his father had the one were Clark knew he was thinking back to the times when he'd treated Lex badly, and had thought of him as just 'Luthor' and was hating himself for it cause looking at Lex now how could he ever think he'd harm his son. But Clark just grinned and smiled holding his newborn daughter to him. The baby girl still awake, kicking her little legs into his hand strongly making Clark look down to her to chuckle, feeling he wasn't sure what as he realized that for the first time in his life there was something else in this world that shared his blood, and she wouldn't grow up not knowing what she was. She'd grow up understanding what she was, she'd know she was an alien and a Kent, and a Luthor and he'd make sure she felt proud of it, he owed it all to his husband.

 

~*~

 

That night they were laying out in one of the lounge chairs in the balcony looking up at the stars, Lex sitting back into him between his open legs holding their baby girl in his arms as Clark stayed still, his strong arms wrapped around his two loves.

 

“What do you wish for her Lex?” Clark asked as he turned from the stars to look down at them.

 

“I want her to be with family, to be loved. Every birthday, holiday... I don't want to feel alone or abandoned.” Lex said relaxing into Clark's arms. Clark held him stronger, kissing the top of his head, then kissed his neck with watery eyes, because he could truly hate whatever god up there thought giving a son like Lex to a man like Lionel had been a good idea. But whatever god put him in his path he'd be eternally grateful too.

 

“She never will be; You have my word Lex you won't either.” Clark said and Lex turned his head enough to see him, Clark took the opportunity and kissed his lips. “Love you.” He said as Lex smiled lovingly to him feeling the happiest he never thought he'd be.

 

...And if in the near by roofs a certain bat had been spying, but now left relieved that everything was okay well no one noticed. Not even Superman.

 


End file.
